AkuDemy That Boy
by skitskat24
Summary: Demyx is feeling sad and alone after seeing Axel and Roxas together, but can Axel patch things up? It's wayyyyy better than the summary XD


Demyx sat alone in his room in the Castle That Never Was, strumming his sitar to a sad song he loved so much. He began to sing softly to the sad melody he knew all too well.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

Demyx knew that he, and the others, had to have hearts. There was too much emotion in his singing, and this sadness felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was much stronger than all the other times, much more clear. His heart was aching, almost broken but not quite. And it was all because of _him_.

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

Demyx let out a sad laugh. He hadn't written this song, but it was odd to sing a song generally sung by a girl. He once thought of changing the lyrics to fit him, but he felt they were too good to change. Besides, he could feel where this girl was coming from. He was alone. The one he had hoped for was taken by another. Just like the girl in this song.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

He learned **that** the hard way. He dreamed of him, he dreamed of them together. He dreamed of being able to sit on his lap, bury his face into his chest, and cry. And his dreamt-up version of his love would comfort him. He also dreamed of being able to kiss his soft-looking lips, run his hands through the untamed mess of red spikes he called hair, and tell him he loved him. And his dreamt-up love would say the same.

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

You mean what he feels when that undeniably gorgeous redhead walks by and smiles at him? The ache in his heart but the happiness trying to fix it as well? He wanted it just to go away.

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

He certainly wasn't. "Roxas" was. His fingers continued to play the soft melancholic song flawlessly as he continued to sing.

_Ev'ry so often, we long to steal_

_to the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_when reality sets back in_

He'd been there before. His wonderful dreams and fantasies, broken by the sad truth called reality. Axel didn't love him. He wasn't who he loved.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

He wasn't Roxas. He didn't have the luck that Roxas did. That kid better appreciate him. Lucky kid doesn't know how perfect he is. But, neither did Demyx really. But Roxas still came out on top, leaving Demyx with no one.

_Gold hair, with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

It was strange how well that fit Demyx's situation. Roxas was who he chose. He was his protégé, and his best friend. 'I wonder if he remembers how we used to be best friends, you know, before _he_ came to the Organization' thought the sad sitarist. The song was almost over, and the last part was always the part that left him in tears. But he continued to strum the instrument and sing that last part.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

'How true' thought the Melodious Nocturne. He felt the tears he held back start to break away and fall onto his sitar. He played on regardless.

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

He wasn't even meant to exist. None of them were. He hoped that Axel could give him meaning.

_There's a girl I know_

But he was wrong.

_He loves her so_

He just wished for something he knew he could never truly have.

_I'm not that girl_

He strummed the final notes and sung the final words, letting his tears fall freely. He wasn't expecting an applause. He looked up from his sitar to only find the person, the one he put so much hope in, standing in his doorway and applauding him. Axel. The flawless Axel.

"Great song, but why so sad?" Axel asked as he sat next to his comrade, watching with concerned eyes as the Nocturne's sitar turned into bubbles and disappeared. He saw that the musician's eyes, though not looking at him, were full of something shocking and saddening: raw emotion, raw pain, raw sadness. He wondered what caused the usually bright, happy, laid-back Demyx to turn into _this_. If only he knew it was himself. Demyx brought his knees to his chest and curled up into a ball, sobbing silently.

"...Axel," was all he could get out before he felt strong but thin arms wrap around him and bring him close to the Flurry of Dancing Flames' chest. He only dreamt of this, he just wished it meant something more. Axel felt him shake as he cried into his chest, his coat getting wet. But he didn't care. He just wanted to make the person who's always been there for him get rid of the sadness that overwhelms them. Axel held him close and waited for him to calm down enough to look at him and speak. "Axel," he looked straight into the assassin's sea green eyes, "I'm sorry."

"For wha-mmf?" Axel was silenced by the musician's lips on his own. Demyx didn't care if he didn't respond, he didn't care if he was pushed away and slapped across the face, he just... _needed_ this. Not in a lustful way, but in a way that said _"Please, I love you, give me an answer"_. Demyx was only slightly shocked to find him kissing back, but was too lost in the kiss to really care. Demyx was the one to break it, remembering how Axel wasn't his, but Roxas'. That thought only brought the crushing sorrow back. He couldn't look at him, but he couldn't turn away, so he shut his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Axel. I-," Demyx began but was shushed by Axel's index finger. Demyx opened his eyes only to be met with the green orbs belonging to the fire-wielder he longed for. During the kiss, Axel realized why Demyx was so sad. It was him. He left Demyx for Roxas and he never saw how much it hurt the Melodious Nocturne. He always thought of Demyx as something more than just his good-natured, goofy best friend, he just didn't know Demyx saw him as more too. Roxas was **one** of his best friends and his apprentice, but nothing more. Demyx, however, was so much more.

"Roxas and I aren't together, got it memorized? And I think you got the right idea when you said we had hearts because I think I love you," That sentence stunned Demyx physically and created chaos mentally. "Roxas may be one of my best friends but he doesn't compare to you. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you," Axel found it hard to get the words out without losing his strong facade and getting down on his knees and begging for forgiveness in tears. That's how much he cared. He felt Demyx move again, lifting his arm and pinching himself.

"Sorry, I just need to make sure I'm not dreaming," Demyx said with a small smile, which in turn caused Axel to grin.

"Nope, I'm really here, you're awake, and I want you to kiss me." Demyx happily obliged. Perhaps he really was "that girl", or in this case, "that boy".

Ahhh, I feels good to write lame fluff at the end of an angsty story. I don't own the characters and or the song (which, by the way, is "I'm Not That Girl" from the Play Wicked and originally sung by the amazing Idina Menzel). Reviews just make my day and those who do review will get on my "I like you lotz!" list


End file.
